


Soda's Mansion of Many Skeletons

by angelic_soda



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also Jealous Papyruses, Alternate Universe, Bad Flirting, But I will get this done, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I'll update when I can, Jealous Sans, Jealousy, Living Together, Multi, NO DEATH, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyri???, Pining, Plural, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), You know what I mean, no violence, not too much angst i swear, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_soda/pseuds/angelic_soda
Summary: Welp. Here we are. I'm doing this trope because I wanted to put my own take on it. There's a lot of skeletons and there's only one you. At least the only other human in the house is only rooting for you.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this first one! Expect a new chapter soon. :D

Popping up your raincoat's collar and clenching your umbrella tighter, you make your way through the twilight, wind, and cold rain pounding down on you. You had been taking a road trip, looking to get away from society for a while and spend some time in the next city over. " _ Should've taken that pit stop when I could've,"  _ you think to yourself, grumbling under your breath. Your car had broken down on the side of this dirt road, so you grabbed a backpack with your essentials, not knowing how long finding the nearest help was. But that was a while ago. Now, you were in the middle of nowhere and couldn't see any civilization anywhere. 

You pulled your phone from your deep pockets for the billionth time, sighing as you once again seeing no bars. Putting it back, you stopped in your tracks, your knees feeling the strain of walking for such a long time. The rain showed no signs of stopping, too. Rubbing the raindrops from your eyelashes and blinking, you examined your surroundings before noticing what you thought was a hint of yellow light. Focusing on the spot and blinking a bit more, that was most definitely light. It didn't seem too far away either!

With that little bit of hope bringing your spirits back, you clutched your umbrella and started speedwalking in the light's direction. 

It took a little bit, but you soon came upon a singular, white-painted plantation house. It was quite large and now that you were this close to it, it shined like a Christmas tree. Stepping onto the large porch and approaching the red-painted doors, you took a hold of the knocker - a skull with sharp canines, tightly biting onto a ring-shaped bone. " _ Okay...that's a little strange..." _ you told yourself. But shaking your head and coming to the conclusion that you would take whatever help you could, you wrapped your fingers around the bone and used it to pound on the door. Waiting for a few minutes and hearing nothing, you were about to turn away before a soft creaking signified the door opening. 

Turning around, you saw a figure, with hair that poofed like the clouds at sunset and skin that reminded you of coffee with a splash of milk - the kind of color that brought images of warm, fresh baked goods to mind. Her eyes were like the void, so dark you couldn't tell if she even had pupils. But they glinted like a cat does - mischievous and mysterious, but they held wisdom to them. Their lips were full and pink, the bottom one looking like a bit abused from being bitten. They were dressed simply, in a black t-shirt with grew sweatpants that seemed a bit too long, since it was covering their feet.

Glancing back at their eyes, you noticed them studying you and suddenly felt awkward. "I'm sorry about bothering you...My car broke down and I just needed some help," scratching the back of your neck, you offered the best smile you could. The person opened the door wider, smiling and throwing a hand back, seemingly welcoming you into their home without a word. Nodding gratefully, you entered the abode, taking a look around. 

This place was huge. It had beautifully stained hardwood floors, two staircases with black stair runners patterned with faint, white constellations leading up. The chandelier had many crystals, allowing the light to reflect rainbows across the walls of the foyer. Following the stranger through doorways, it seemed the entire house had a similar theme. Whites, dark blues, stars, moons, and suns were very obviously included in the theme. The living room had a grand fireplace and a detailed painting of the sea at night decorating it, and placed directly in front was a large, curved couch and a coffee table on one side. On the other side were beanbags, chaises, and individual sofas surrounding a large TV, a console, and a pile of controllers placed in a basket on the coffee table separating the two.

_ "I guess they don't live alone,"  _ you thought to yourself.

The kitchen was noticeably more Victorian-inspired - including a victorian style gas stove, a large wood-top island, dark blue cupboards, and a white backsplash. It was extremely pretty, and the stranger makes her way into it, pausing at the 2 pots that are on the flame. Taking the lid off the pot, the scent of tomato and basil waft towards you, immediately making your stomach growl on instinct. The stranger perks up at the sound, looking at you curiously. You blush immediately, not realizing how hungry you were until now. Looking away hurridly, you exclaim, "Oh geez, sorry about that! I guess I'm a little hungry..." but your words drift off as you look back at the stranger who's holding a wooden spoon of the apparent marinara sauce, out to you. You hesitate but looking at the stranger's expectant face, you take the spoon from their hand and taste the sauce. Flavors of sweet tomato and fresh herbs burst on your tongue and you involuntarily and unexpectedly moan at the taste. You clap a hand over your mouth out of embarrassment - thinking this stranger will think you strange and tell you to leave immediately - and are about to apologize before your ears pick up their laugh. It's soft, light, and breathy, not laughing at you mockingly. You laugh for a while with them, before you both are just getting your breath back. 

"Well, I didn't expect you to like it  _ that _ much. I can make you a plate if you'd like one, love," The stranger suddenly says. Their voice is just like their laugh - soft and comforting. You can only nod, smiling. "Alright, let's let that pasta cook a little bit longer while we get you some help." They begin to lead you down the hallway a bit more, into an office. Three walls aren't even walls, they're just bookcases, full of novels. In the center is a mahogany desk, covered in papers, a little notebook, and a lamp for some extra light, and a black telephone. There is a black leather chair behind the desk and the stranger motions to it. "Call whoever you need to, love. I'll go check up on that pasta again," they say, already walking back to the kitchen. You take a seat in the leather chair, grabbing the telephone and punching in the numbers to call a tow truck. 

After the call, you sigh. It would take a very long time for anyone to get out here. You really are in the middle of nowhere. You wonder if this stranger would let you stay for a night or two just until someone could get you. " _ May as well ask..."  _ you sigh to yourself. Getting up from the chair, you head back to the kitchen, where you see the stranger dishing a bowl of pasta with that sauce. 

"Oh, hey! You're back. Just finished up the pasta so it should be nice and hot for you. How'd the call go?" They question, handing you the bowl of food and a fork.

"Actually, it didn't go so well. It seems like there isn't anyone who can get my car or, for a matter of fact, get out here in less than 2 days," you reply disappointedly, taking the bowl and sitting yourself down at the table, beginning to eat.

"Well, love, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay out here for a while. You seem like a fine person and if you wouldn't mind helping out a bit, I wouldn't mind letting you stay for as long as you'd like." You snap your head up at that, mouth full of noodles and sauce. Wide-eyed at even having a chance to stay here and not in your run-down car, you chew and swallow as fast as possible to reply.

"Seriously? You'd let me - a stranger - stay at your home? I could be a serial killer on the run or something." They look at you, their eyes squinting suspiciously, their face suddenly becoming dark and their entire body language turns defensive and threatening.

"...Are you a serial killer?" They question, their voice no longer soft, but deep and serious.

"No! I'm not! I just think...you should be a little more careful about trusting people so easily." As you finish their reply, the darkness of their attitude and face disappear, leaving the smiling, warm person you met at the door.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I'll try and remember that next time someone I don't know shows up at my door." They smile sheepishly. "Well, do you want to stay here, love?" 

"If you allow me to, yes, please. I'll definitely help out wherever you want me too!"

"Then it's settled - you'll stay here, for as long as you want, as long as you help out." They set out a hand and you take it, shaking it. "Now that you're my guest, you can't be a stranger anymore, now can you? My name's Chey, but everyone I know and like just calls me Soda. What can I call you?"

"Well, Soda, it's nice to do business with you. My name is Y/N." 

"That's such a pretty name! Never heard that one before, unsurprisingly." Finishing up your pasta, you give them a look, raising your eyebrows.

"Really? Why is it unsurprising?"

"Well...it's a long story that we can get into later. I should introduce you to everyone else. They've probably all been hiding so they don't scare you away," they say, eyeing the room, before giving you a look of worry. "If or when you do feel afraid, please don't be shy to hide behind me! I swear they won't hurt you though." Hearing them say that now, after you just agreed to stay here, suddenly makes your heart flip in anxiety. 

"Who could you possibly have here who could scare me?" I question, anxiety and curiosity welling up my throat. Not answering, Soda just takes your hand, leading you out of the kitchen and back towards the foyer, in between the two staircases leading down. They hold your hand tightly, smiling mischievously.

"Y/N, I'd like for you to meet my boys," they say before calling out, "Boys! We have a guest! Come down and let me introduce you to them!" Your fingers twitch in their grip, suddenly anxious at the thought of staying here with multiple other people. Then, you hear footsteps, some are slow heavy ones that make your heart shake, while others are more quick taps against the floor. 

Then, looking up, you see monsters. Lots of monsters. And not just any monsters, skeletons. And they're looking down at you.

Oh, geez. What did you get yourself into?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lovelies! school's been working me to the bone, so it was nice to take a break and get a chapter out here for you. hope you enjoy it! ^^

Safe to say, you've never seen a living skeleton before. So, it wasn't surprising that you took up Soda's offer and immediately hid behind her, whispering profanities to yourself. They only giggled at your reaction, holding onto your hand comfortingly. 

"It's alright Y/N. I already told you they won't hurt you. Well, as long as I've told them not to. You'll be fine," they whispered, so only you could hear. Then they shouted up at the skeletons to make their way downstairs. Kneeling and hiding behind Soda, you managed to peek as you heard them making their way down. The first one down was this small, skeleton with a blue bandana tied around his neck, covered in blue and gold armor. He had a giant grin on his face, and His eye sockets had these giant blue glowing dots, but as he approached you, they quickly changed shape into giant blue stars instead.

"HELLO HUMAN!! I HEARD THAT WE WILL BE BECOMING ROOMMATES!! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT S- I MEAN, BLUE! BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE!" he stated excitedly, trying to get a better look at you behind Soda's legs. You smiled shyly, unable to stop his infectious positive energy from infecting you too. Even Soda laughed at his enthusiasm.

"They're a little shy, Blue. Let them meet everyone else, okay?"

"OKAY, SODA!" he said, wandering back to the group of skeletons and immediately latching onto another skeleton in an orange-clad hoodie.

"GO ON PAP- I MEAN, STRETCH! INTRODUCE YOURSELF," Blue said, pushing the figure to the front of the group. Grunting slightly, he stepped up, swiftly making eye contact with you with his more oval, orange eye lights. He was wearing black and white track pants and a dull, orange hoodie that went down midthigh. His eyelids (??) were at half-mast, much more prominent cheekbones than his brother and he had a cigarette between his grin. He seems much taller, but he's slouched over. 

"hey. i'm stretch. nice to meet you," he said in a deep, tired voice. Before kneeling, offering a skeletal hand. You hesitated for a moment, feeling a little weird about making contact with him - it's weird to look at his hand and think that those bones are also inside your hand. But, he seems nice enough and it would be a little rude to refuse because of something he can't change. So, you reach out your hand and allow him to pull you up from your hiding spot with a little bounce. 

His hand is warmer than you expected it to be. 

He lets go of you as you find your balance, slipping his hand into his pockets. "there we go. it's much nicer to see all of you." You nod and look away at his comment, a little flustered. He heads back to the group, back towards Blue. Just before a little shorter, but bigger figure invades your vision. 

A giant, sharktooth grin with a golden tooth shining, a skeleton who's taller than Blue but shorter than Stretch makes his way over. His eye lights glow a ruby red, and his gaze feels different - hungry. The comforting presence that Stretch had provided has suddenly been washed away with this skeleton's demeanor. 

You feel violated, vulnerable. The skeleton makes his way towards you, wearing a crimson red turtleneck, a black leather jacket with a white fur hood, and a golden zipper. And black shorts that have golden stripes. He has this black collar with golden spikes. You're suddenly sweating, and you feel like you can't move. Suddenly, he's within your personal space. 

He doesn't say anything to you, but the scent of mustard, oil, and copper invades your senses. Your eyes are wide and you can't stop looking down at him. But, he is examining you, like a piece of meat he desperately wants to bite into. Then, he unhinges his sharp maw, and a glowing, pierced, almost dripping red tongue comes from the blackness of his mouth, and slowly licks his front teeth. You can feel the blush burning like lava to your cheeks. Stepping back, he snaps his jaw back shut and finally acknowledges your eyes. "i'm red. the pleasure is all mine," he states, growling the last word. His voice is deeper than Stretch's and it's all bass. It sends a shiver down your spine. Your cheeks feel so hot and your tongue's all tied up, but you also feel a little afraid and uncomfortable. Soda grabs your shoulder, sensing your conflicted feelings. 

"Yeah, that's Red. Don't mind him. He might seem like a horny, scary piece of shit bastard that's got no nice in him, but trust me, he's nice once you get past all that stuff. Just ignore him when he's like this." They nod reassuringly at you, rubbing your shoulders. "Edge, I see you trying to make your way up here, but Red already scared them enough for now, so Papy, why don't you come up?" Looking away from Soda, you see a skeleton clad in red and black, with a torn, shredded red scarf and sharp maw making his way and you can feel your anxiety rising ups, before a large blur of orange trespasses that skeleton's path. 

This skeleton looks a lot like Stretch but seems more like Blue, as their permanent smiles seem way more genuine, and suddenly Red's assault is in the past. This skeleton is intimidatingly tall, but his personality doesn't read as intimidating at all. He marches towards you confidently, unexpectedly striking a pose just in front of you. He is also wearing a red scarf but it seems softer, more taken care of. He wears a white and gold chest plate and blue shorts with a gold belt. Despite the strange outfit, his face is inviting and his pose is hilariously comforting. 

"HELLO HUMAN Y/N!! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He enthusiastically strikes a new pose, before continuing. "I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU HAVE DECIDED TO STAY WITH US! I HOPE WE BECOME GOOD FRIENDS!" He is kneeling on one knee, holding his arms out as part of his pose, but you've already become pretty comfortable with him and his welcoming attitude, so you recklessly decide to take it as him offering a hug. You throw your arms around him and you hear him gasp. You're about to pull away, thinking you've made him uncomfortable, but his skeletal arms wrap under your arms, and you feel yourself being lifted off the ground. For being all bones, he seems really strong, actually. He's hugging you, spinning you and him, and you both start laughing. Soon enough though, he puts you down and you smile up at him and he smiles down at you. Papyrus' warmth still surrounding you, you feel much better than you did two minutes ago. 

"Thanks, Papyrus! I hope we become good friends too!" you say, trying to match his energy. You let go of his radius and ulna as he smiles at you, waving before heading back to the group. You notice him looking through the group before his grin gets that much bigger, apparently successful, and pushing someone straight at you. A smaller body slams into you, toppling you both over, but your head never hits the ground, as it is held firmly but gently by a skeletal grip, seemingly tangled in your hair. There are gasps all around you and a yelp from Soda behind you. 

"Shit! Y/N! Oh my stars, are you okay?!"

Opening your eyes and analyzing the situation, you have been pushed to the ground, face to face, chest to chest, with another skeleton, their skull brightly blushed cyan. This skeleton's eye lights have gotten small, but they are blue and are darting nervously across your face, examining you for anything that looked like an injury. 

"oh stars, this is awkward, sorry about that, kid." the skeleton says, anxiety and worry subtle, but there, in his voice. He tries to scramble off of you, but his phalanges get tangled in your hair, and he ends up pulling your head with him, pulling your face into his hoodie covered chest. Above you, you hear him say "welp, tibia-nest, this is probably the worst introduction i've ever tried to do." Not expecting the skeleton pun, you giggled into his chest, the voice muffling against the cotton. He pulls his hand slowly away from your hair as you do so, pointedly making sure to avoid pulling too hard, which gives you the chance to sit up properly, still laughing from the embarrassment and the pun. "i'm glad to see Soda found one with a good sense of humor at least," he said, grinning. "sorry, we had to meet like this y/n."

"No, no, it's okay. It was an accident," you say, getting up and offering him a hand. He takes it and you pull him up with little effort, letting go after he's found his balance.

"thanks. i'm sans, by the way. sans the skeleton, obviously." Sans says, his skeletal cheeks still dusted with blue. "glad you got to meet my bro first, he's way cooler than me." He points a thumb phalange back at Papyrus. 

"Wait, you're his brother?" You ask, glancing back at Papyrus, who is now waving at you, with an apologetic smile on his face, for causing the whole falling incident you suppose. Eying the skeletons you had just met, you notice Blue clinging to Stretch, asking, "Blue and Stretch...?" to which Stretch nods. Peeking a little behind Sans, you find Red, standing alone and slightly sweating. "And you Red? Do you have a-"

Suddenly, you hear a clearing of the throat behind you. Turning away from Sans, a bony spine comes into view and as you look up, you see a vaguely familiar face. The sharp cheekbones and teeth surprise you, making you take a step back, straight into Sans, who catches you and holds you upright as you take in the vision that is this skeleton. 

"GREETINGS, HUMAN. YOU WILL CALL ME EDGE. I AM UNFORTUNATELY RELATED TO THE SICK, PERVERTED BROTHER OF MINE YOU NOW KNOW AS RED. " Looking at him now, you realize that Boss is the skeleton who was overcast by Papyrus. He has broad shoulders and his outfit is black and red, leather, and fitted perfectly to his form. He's way taller than Papyrus and looking down you see why: sharp, black leather heeled boots adorned on his feet. 

Looking back up at Edge, you grin politely. He doesn't seem like the type to shake hands, especially since his hands do not move from their crossed state to greet you. Instead, you do a little curtsy in greeting, bowing your head, then grinning up at him again. "It's nice to meet you, Edge! I love your boots, by the way." Looking back up at him, his eye sockets are a little wider and his cheekbones might have the slightest tinge of red? But you never get the chance to see since he turns his face away slightly. Instead, you look over to where you saw Red standing before and raise your eyebrow at him, teasingly giving him a smug look. "You seem like a respectable person, Edge, so I hope you're not as perverted as Red seems he is." This catches Edge's attention, making him look up, whatever blush was there, gone.

"OF COURSE I'M NOT LIKE HIM. I HAVE TOO MUCH DIGNITY AND PRIDE TO LOWER IT AS HE DOES." He glances over towards Red, who immediately glances away, sweating a little bit more and gritting his teeth. "YOU, HUMAN, SEEM TO BE CAPABLE ENOUGH TO SENSE THAT I AM ONE TO BE BOWED TO, THOUGH." He studies you, especially your eyes. "IT PLEASES ME THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT YOUR SUPERIORS, HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO REWARD YOU." Then, leaning down, he gently reaches for your hand, allowing him to take it. He pulls it up to his face, pressing his teeth against it, and although nothing moves, you feel a warm pressure push against your hand, giving the illusion of a kiss, before he releases your hand and looks at you teasingly. Flustered, you hold your newly kissed hand against your chest, blushing. "IT WAS A PLEASURE, Y/N." He says, taking one glance back at you, before heading back to the group.

You turn to look at Soda, who is a little speechless and is giving you a curiously surprised look. "Well, you've met everyone in the house," they say, before coming closer, leaning in and whispering in your ear. "There are two more outside, but you can meet them tomorrow at breakfast." You nod, smiling at her. "Alrighty then, boys!" they say, clapping their hands together. "Y/N will be staying upstairs, in the attic, so don't you lot go up there and barge in on them, okay?" The group all seem to nod, with some suspicious whispering that Soda doesn't pay any mind to. The boys go off to do what like, while Soda starts leading you up the stairs, pointing at the different doors, signifying each boys' room. 

The heavy, oak door with a black steel handle closest to the stairs is Soda's room. Next to them is Stretch's room, a pretty simple white painted wood door with some chipped off paint and an intricately detailed drawing of an anime girl taped to the door. Soda mentions how Stretch always says that he isn't that into art, but that he's super talented and does commissions to make some extra cash. The next door is, of course, Blue's, who has a white door fully decked out with doodles, and a super cute drawing taped to the door of Blue and Soda doing peace signs to the viewer. Next to Blue is Papyrus's door, which is a little taller to make it easier for him. His door has a couple of basketball team's flags on it, caution tape, a mini stop sign, and the letters "COOL DUDE" in big, bold letter stickers sticking onto it. Then there is Sans's door, which has a lot of vinyl stickers with puns and various memes on them, which you take a moment to read and laugh at. On the other side of the hallway is Red's room, which is completely black, with a gold handle. Edge's room is painted red with black panels and has a silver handle. Then, there's a really pretty bathroom and a walk-in closet with tons of extra blankets, pillows, sheets, and towels. Soda pulls some sheets to make your bed and you help carry some pillows. At the end of the hallway are these double doors, that Soda pulls a key on a chain from their pocket to unlock. The door clicks open, and Soda flicks on the light revealing stairs heading up. It's only two flights of stairs before the attic is revealed, already looking like a bedroom. Pleased that it isn't too dusty and that the air isn't musty, you look around at what your new room has available. A four-poster bed with dark blue velvet curtains, a vintage-looking writing desk, an empty wardrobe, and a comfy couch in front of a cloudy window and surrounded by some full bookshelves. "Here's your room Y/N! Let's get you set up." 

After setting up your new bed, Soda brings you some scented candles to light up the room before bidding you goodnight and heading down the stairs. Unpacking your little backpack and plugging in your phone to charge you lay under the covers, reflecting on the day. Weirdly nice strangers, magical skeletons, big mansions in the middle of nowhere. Your thoughts drift to the faces of your new housemates, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ;3 whooo boy, looks like you're in for it now. comment down below and tell me what you think!


End file.
